A Different Situation
by CanadianBrit97
Summary: Alexander had a tough past. But now he is normal. Or so he thinks. So when Esther becomes part of his family, things start to happen. And not goo things.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

My first story on this site. In this story, instead of Leena falling in love with the father, she ends up falling in love with someone else. Hope you guys like it. Oh and, Alexander's girlfriend is Olivia "Chachi" Gonzales, just look her up. It will make more sense. And Leena, will be just a little more developed, so she will look 15 at most, so she will dress normal, but still a little classy, and she will still wear the ribbons of course. Cherrio!

Alexander's POV

The cool air nipped at my nose as I walked beside Chachi. "So, Xander, are you excited about meeting your new sister?" She said squeezing my hand. "Uh, yeah. I guess." I could not come up with any other answer. "You dont sound too excited." She said staring with concern. I kept looking ahead. "Hey." She said pulling me back. I was forced to face her. "What's wrong. You're acting weird. First you cancel our date, then you haven't been in school for like, the past week. You haven't even been making any of your games. What's up?" "I'm just tired. That's all." _Lies, lies should be able to trust her, she has been your girlfriend for 2 years. _"Okay..." She said looking me up and down. We started walking and she took her hand back. I put my head down as we walked down the street. _What did you just start? Nice going. Shut up! Get out of my head! It's my mind, I control YOU! Hey, I'm just saying man. _

I dropped Chachi off at her house before walking to mine. I shoved my hands in my pockets as I walked through the door. "Hey buddy, how was school?" My dad asked standing up and putting the newspaper down. Actually he isn't my dad, he is my step dad. My mom remarried a couple years ago after, Jason died. _Maybe she wouldn't have gotten remarried if you hadn't KILLED Jason. Shut up! Face it, you're a psychopath, you killed your own brother. I swear! Shut up, or else I'll cut you outta me! Go ahead, you sure wouldn't have a problem cutting someone. _"Hey dad. School was, fine." I said before walking upstairs to my room. _Seriously, you have to stop lying to people. Maybe I wouldn't have to keep lying about stuff if you would get out of my mind. Maybe I would get out of your mind if you werent a psycho. Fuck you! Same to you._

I took off my jacket and sat down at my desk. I went online and watched YouTube videos of my girlfriend dancing. Since I couldn't make it to some of her events, this is what I do now. I really don't like missing her events, but sometimes I have to do some, ah, things. She always gets me tickets to her events, and I feel bad because she spent a lot of money and she looks kinda sad while dancing.

I got up and layed in my bed. I plugged into my iPod, and shut my eyes. I didn't mean to fall asleep, but people do stuff on accident. _Some people, others do it on purpose._ "Shut up." I said out loud before falling asleep.

I woke up, covered in sweat. Maybe I should have put on something lighter when I got home. I got up and went into the shower, not bothering to check the time. I washed myself and what not, taking my sweet time. I got out and rapped a towel around my waist. I picked out, a dark blue pair of jeans, boxers, socks, and a white and navy stripped sweater. I got dressed and put some shoes on before walking downstairs. I finally looked at the time. 4:23 pm. So that means Mark and Mom were getting, my new sister. I walked over to the stove and found that dinner was spaghetti and meatballs. I got a bowl and sat down. I blankly stared at the table as I ate.

I was anxious to meet her, my sister. What would she be like? Would she be big, small? Fat, skinny, smart, dumb, artistic, book smart? Would she look like me, or not look even relatable? It was nerve racking. Maybe I should call Chachi and talk to her about what happened earlier. Probably would be a good idea. I picked up my phone and dialed her number. "Hi this is Chachi. Sorry I couldn't answer the phone. So just leave a message and I'll call you back as soon as I can. Thanks." I sighed. "Hey Chachi. I just wanted to talk to you about what happened earlier. Call me back when you get this, I guess." I hung up. I put my phone down, and sat on the couch. I put my hand to my forehead. _She isnt going to call you back. Shut up! She's not. Shut up! Okay? For now I will._

The door opened and my parents walked in, and someone followed behind them. I stood up, as my parents walked up to me. "Esther, this is our son, Alexander." A girl, walked over to me. She had black curly hair, pale skin, freckles. She had the cutest smile, in the world. I shook her hand. Her hand was warm, and I felt a weird vibe go through me. But, I ignored it, and smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you Alexander." Oh jesus, her accent, was so awesome. "Please, call me Xander." She smiled. I followed her as she wandered around the house. "Oh! You have a piano?" "Yeah. Xander plays it all the time." Mom said smiling at me. "Do you play?" "Yes. It is very soothing." Esther said turning towards me. "Maybe we could play some time." "I would love that." I smiled. We toured the rest of the house. Mom's phone rang. "Sorry, guys. I have to go." Mom said before walking out the door. Soon after, Mark got a call and had to leave. So they left me here. Alone, with Esther. What am I supposed to do?

"So, Esther. How old are you?" _Nice conversation starter. Seriously, stop. _"I'm 15. How old are you?" "I'm 16." She nodded. She looked pretty good. She was wearing a black longsleeve shirt, dark blue pants, and her hair was up in a ponytail. She was beautiful, very beautiful. My phone rang. "Hello?" "Hey Alex, can we meet somewhere to talk about this?" "Uh, can you come over to my house? I kinda can't leave the house." "Yeah sure. I'll be over in a few." "Okay. Bye." I sat down on the couch and Esther sat down next to me. "Who was that?" Esther said playfully. "Oh, that was Chachi. My girlfriend." "You have a girlfriend?" "Yeah, for two years." "Oh." She looked kinda dissapointed. "She's coming over in a while, so until then, what do you want to do?" "I don't know." I nodded. This was getting to be awkward. "We can watch something." "Okay." I put on a movie, and Esther put a head on my shoulder. Taking it as a friendly gesture, I rapped an arm around her.

The movie ended, and there was a knock at the door. I got up and answered. "Hey." "Hey come on in." I said shutting the door behind her. We walked into the living room. Why not introduce Chachi and Esther. "Chachi this is Esther, Esther this is Chachi." I said to both of them. "Hey." "Hello." "Okay, let's go." We walked into my room and I shut the door behind me. Chachi sat on my bed and I sat down next to her. "Chachi, listen. I'm sorry about earlier. It's just that I was testing out some new medication." "Medication?" "Yeah." She looked confused. "Medication for what?" _You had better tell her now. Get it over with. _"I take Haloperidol, or Halodol for short." "Halodol, but thats an anti psychotic drug." "Yeah, I know." "Why would you need to take that?" scratched behind my ear nervously. "Alex, what aren't you telling me?" I stood up and walked over to the window. I looked out and stared at the stars. "Alex." She said standing next to me. I sighed. "A couple years ago, my brother Jason died. He didn't die in a car crash." I said looking towards her. "We were playing with a swiss army knife, and we were just so stupid." I said tears starting to form. "We, we took turns throwing it. He said 'Hey, Alex, why don't we throw it a the tree, and one of us stands against the tree. We have to try to hit the tree, and not eachother. I'll go first.' I agreed. And so he stood against the tree." Tears were now streaming down my face. "I aimed for right next to his neck for some stupid reason. It slit his main artery. He died slowly. I tried to save him, I really did, but I couldn't. I just couldn't." I put a hand to my face and my shoulders heaved up and down as I sobbed hard. Chachi hugged me. I hugged her back.

"I'm sorry." She said once we sat back down on my bed. "Don't be, it's not your fault." I said holding her hand. She brought her lips to mine, and warmth spread through my body. "Chachi, I'm sorry that I havent been at your preformances." "It's okay. I have an idea." She put on Justin Bieber's 'Right Here'. "Dance with me. C'mon, I know you take dance classes." Last time I took a dance class was a while ago. Ever since I started the new medication, I just kinda quit everything. I stood up and she started dancing. I stood there for a moment. She started dancing around me. She went down and turned around, as she came back up, moving against my legs. "Where did you learn how to dance like this?" I said trying not to get hard. "I taught myself." "Mmm." She started grinding against me. Oh, so much for not getting hard. I got brave and swayed with her, my hands on her hips. She body waved aginst me. She pushed me on the bed. I sat down, ans she sat on me, facing me. She still swayed. My hands were on her hips as her core met my buldge. So much for not being cool. Her hands went up my shirt, as the song stopped and she pushed me down on the bed. I felt her hand on my inner thigh...

I woke up the next morning, Chachi's head on my chest. I looked at the alarm clock, and say that it was half past 10. I slid out of bed and put on grey sweat pants, and a light blue longsleeve t shirt. I went back into the bed and whispered into Chachi's ear. "Wakey wakey. Eggs and bakey." Her eyes fluttered opened and she immediately smiled. I kissed her before getting out again. I gave her some black sweat pants and one of my dance shirts. We walked downstairs and into the kitchen. I went to the fridge and got out some orange juice, while Chachi sat on the counter. I put the orange juice down and went over to Chachi. I put my hands on the counter and kissed her again, this time more passionantly then the good morning kiss.

I heard someone behind me and turned to Esther, who looked as if she haden't sleept at all. "Hey, how'd you sleep?" I asked pouring her some orange juice. I took a sip of my own juice. "Not to well. You guys should serious be quieter when you fuck." I choked. "What?!" She walked away and I turned to Chachi. _Well this should be fun to talk about._

Hey guys, thanks for reading. I would love to hear your feedback! Until the next chapter.

- CanadianBrit97


	2. Chapter 2 Part 1

Chapter 2

Hey guys! In the last chapter, Alex tells some secrets, and Esther surprises Alex and Chachi with some new vocabulary. I hope you guys like this new chapter.

"I can't believe she actually said that." Chachi said taking a sip of orange juice. "Neither can I. But she is 15, so just think about it. Where you innocent when you where 15." "No, I was a virgin. But no. And I would have never said something like that." I smiled. Yeah that's right, she was a virgin when I met her. Was. "It's actually kind of funny." "It was, when she said it. You should have seen your face." I laughed. Chachi was so beautiful. Her long blond hair, hey beautiful dark eyes. And her smile. She was a perfect girl, and she was all mine. I hadn't admitted this but, I loved her. I loved her like a love song, and I keep hitting repeat-peat-peat-peat-peat. Haha, that song never gets old. _Focus dude._ Ah, you're right, I should focus on her beauty, and talking to Esther. "I should probably go talk to Esther." I said getting up from the table. "Wait, are you sure you should talk to her? I mean, when my parents caught us, you know, they didn't talk to me." I looked at her. "I guess, you're right." It would be awkward for both of us. I walked over to the couch and sat down. Chachi sat next to me as I turned on the news. "_Attention, if you see this woman call the police immediately! She will kill you!" _"That looks like an older version of Esther." Chachi said staring at the picture on the tv. "Yeah, it does..." I said concentrating on the tv. "But it can't be her obviously. She is an orphan, a 15 year old orphan while Leena Klammer is a 33 year old escaped mental patient, from Estonia." Chachi said turning towards me. "Right."

A few hours later, I got worried. "I'm going to go see if Esther is okay. I'll be right back. I said getting up. "Okay." I walked upstairs an knocked on Esther's door. "Come in." Said a small voice. I walked in and pulled up a chair. "Hey. How are you doing." I said sitting Streeter style. "Fine." I nodded. _You might want to talk to her. _"Can you just stay out of my head?" I said out loud. "What?" Esther said turning around. "Nothing. Uh, so me and Chachi are going to go run to the store or something. Do you want or need anything?" "No." "Okay. Great talk. Glad we had this conversation." I said before leaving.

I walked over to Chachi. "Hey, lets go to the store or something. Actually, lets go...Ice Skating!" I said with a sudden burst of energy. "Ice skating?" Chachi said standing up. "Yuppers. Ice skating. Me and you, and hey, it would make up for our canceled dates." I said taking her hand. "Okay! Let's go!" She said before running out the door. I shook my head. This was going to be fun.

We finally made our way back to the care after ice skating for 4 hours. "That was the best date ever!" Chachi said once we got on the road. "Yeah, it was." _Even though I fell about a million times._ I felt my phone vibrate. "Here, can you answer this?" I asked handing it to Chachi. "Hello? Hey, it's Chachi. Alex is driving... Well, okay." Chachi handed me the phone. "Hello?" "Hey. Um when are you going to be home?" I looked at the time. "Probably in 30 minutes. Why?" "No reason. Oh, is Chachi coming with you?" "No, I'm dropping her off at her dad's house." "Oh okay! See you when you get home!" She said cheerfully. _Suspicious? No, not at all. She is allowed to be happy. But this isn't normal behavior for a teenager. Seriously, you're fucking annoying, you know that? Yes..._

We finally pulled up to Chachi's house, and I got out and walked her to her door. She wrapped her arms around my neck, and I rested my hands on her hips. She pressed her body against mine, removing any space that was there. I kissed her, and she grinned. "Will I see you later?" She asked, our foreheads together. "I don't know. But if not, I'll call you or web chat you." "Okay. I love you." "Love you too." One quick kiss was given, before I made it back to the car. Esther called me again. "Hello?" "When are you going to be here?" "I already said. I'm only like 10 minutes away." "Okay..." Geez, that kid, was kinda clingy. I pulled up in the drive way, and took a breath before getting out, and going inside. I was immediately engulfed in warm air, and it felt good. I took off my jacket, and hung it up, then I walked into the kitchen. "Hey!" I felt two arms wrap around my waist. "Hey. What's up?" I said not really knowing what to do, so I stood awkwardly. She came in front of me. "Oh, nothing. What's up with you?" Was something up that I wasn't aware of? _Probably... _"Nothing." I suck at keeping conversations going. I grabbed a Diet Coke, and my way to the stairs. "Where ya goin'?" "Um, up to my room. Where are _you _going?" What the hell? "Nowhere." Okay..." I walked up the stairs, and couldn't help but feel a pair of eyes on me. It was a creepy feeling. I changed into sweatpants, no shirt though. It was really hot. I got out my laptop, and went on Tumblr. "Haha, oh Cloveniss, you're so awesome." I said before going off in my own world.

I woke up, drool down the side of my face. "Ew." I said before wiping it off. It was about dinner time, at least, thats what the clock indicated. Man, I really had to work out a proper sleeping schedule. I walked down stairs, and back into the kitchen. I threw out the empty Diet Coke bottle, and looked in the fridge while run my fingers through my hair. Nothing in there appealed to me, so I just shut it, and sat down on the couch next to Esther. I looked to the TV, and saw Esther was watching a movie. She licked her face? What? "Um, what are you watching?" "Catching Fire." Oh thank god, I thought she was watching porn. That would have been weird. "Hey, she looks like you." I said pointing to the screen. "Clove? Nah." "Yeah, pause it." I went up to the TV, and looked back to Esther. "Dead ringer for Clove. Do you throw knives too? Ahahahaha." I said jokingly. "N-no." She looked like she was serious though. Did she really throw knives? That would have been cool if she did, that would have been a good bonding experience. "Oh, well I do. Heh heh." I chuckled sitting back on the couch.

This is the end of Part 1 of Chapter 2. Part 2 of Chapter 2 will be coming soon. Sorry if this chapter sucks, I have writer's block.


End file.
